


Wait It Out

by BlueOranges



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Anyways, I guess poly s4 implied, No seriously i don't have a memory of this, just a brain dump or something?? I don't know, poly S4 - Freeform, uhhh when was this written?????, what do you even tag for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOranges/pseuds/BlueOranges
Summary: Mask just wants to wait out these feels.
Kudos: 2
Collections: CoroikaCollection





	Wait It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine waking up and finding archive open and this in on a draft. 
> 
> yeah cuz that's what happened-
> 
> and a bunch of searches in my history.
> 
> epic.

He just had to wait it out.

That's what he always did.

These feelings are always temporary.

Full Moon always said he blurred the line between friend and crush.

Yikes, might as well tell him straight up that people aren't nice to him so when someone shows him a speck of niceness he's curious about them.

He's always wanted to know what those people wanted from him.

He kept a calendar of dates, dates of what? I won't specify that. 

_it takes the heart four months to fall in love_

It's been [REDACTED] months.

Designer always teases him about it in calls.

"What's this...feeling?"

"[REDACTED] months, [REDACTED] months!"

Mask always rolled his eyes, but he was always smiling underneath his face mask. 

Everytime he looked it up made him feel uneasy.

_It is a powerful mixture of idealization and infatuation. The brain chemicals associated with crushes can wreak havoc (or pure bliss, depending on your point of view) on a person for up to two years. If a powerful crush lasts longer than two years, it may actually be what psychologists call limerence._

He's had... obsession problems before but never with another person, he just hoped it wasn't the case here.

Because that would be weird and terrifying.

It's only a matter of time before something happens.

Mask has been betting on it.

He isn't able to stop his numbness around the three. They leave.

Mask isn't what they thought he was. They leave.

~~If you asked the area he was from, everyone would laugh if you said he was "nice" or a "good person", anything that associates him with positive aspects. Mostly because he was an asshole.~~

Mask lets one too many bad thoughts out. They leave.

and the thing that leaves him the most vulnerable:

He shows them the side he hides. The side very few people have seen.

The very parts of himself that make everyone leave.

Well...He didn't know why Designer and Full Moon were still here. He and Jersey don't talk much, but just enjoy each other's company none the less. 

So maybe not everyone.

But still.

He'd never risk that.

He just had to wait it out.

If the feelings die out when it's four months, he won't have to worry anymore.

If they persist.... he could always make that deal to not feel anything again.

Because being tied to him is the worst possible thing anyone could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Added something to throw certain people off.
> 
> ~~whatever time me doesn't know how to be fucking discreet~~


End file.
